Ich liebe es Chefadmin zu sein
by Kawaii-e
Summary: Ich liebe es Chefadmin zu sein (Und von so was ist das Schicksal der Welt abhängig); Das Leben in Yggdrasil aus der sicht von Administratoren und Debuggerinnen. Parody, Humor, Self Insert (Typ B). Mit Hilfe von G.I.
1. Sieben Beine

Ich liebe es Chefadmin zu sein (Und von so was ist das Schicksal der Welt abhängig)  
1/7  
Oh! My Goddess!, Der Schweizer in Nerima 2, Mangaforum.org  
GoDetails, GI  
Yggdrasil@oelk.org  
Das Leben in Yggdrasil aus der sicht von Administratoren und Debuggerinnen.  
PG  
Parody, Humor, Self Insert (Typ B)  
Vieles gehört GoDetails und GI, aber auch Kosuke Fujishima.  
  
  
  
  
° oelk.org & Geisti Mecha HQ Präsentieren  
  
Eine Yggdrasil Produktion   
  
Basierend auf einer Idee von GoDetails  
  
Mit Unterstützung von Ghost Sweeper G.I.  
  
  
Ich liebe es Chefadmin zu sein (Und von so was ist das Schicksal der Welt abhängig)   
  
  
  
Oh! My Goddess! dessen Figuren, Erfindungen und Ansichten sind (c) Kosuke Fujishima.  
Alles andere (c) deren Inhaber und Mangaforum.org  
  
  
  
  
Montag morgen früh um ca. 1000  
Yggdrasil Zentralverwaltung  
  
Skuld - Goddess of the Future - und Sibylle - Goddess of Details - lehen an ihren Hämmern und dösen vor sich hin.  
Um sie herum tummeln sich hunderte von Bugs - Hasenähnliche Viecher mit acht Beinen.   
  
Der ständig ernst guckende Chefadmin kommt gerade den Gang herunter und sieht die beiden dösenden Göttinnen, ein leicht verärgertes Gesicht ziehend marschiert er auf die beiden zu.  
"Hey Aufwachen es ist 10 Uhr Arbeitsbeginn, ihr werdet hier nicht fürs Schlafen bezahlt oder wollt ihr das ich euch zum Knopf polieren abkommandiere???   
  
"Hmm?" zwischen einigen Riesigen und bequemen Kabelsträngen kommt ein Grünhaariger Kopf hervor.  
"Was ist? Mir tanzen lauter weisse Punkte vor den Augen."  
Es reibt sich verschlafen die Augen.  
  
Die beiden Göttinnen erwachen so langsam über das Gebrüll ihres Chefadmins.  
Und beide reissen ihren Mund auf um zu gähnen.  
"*Gähn* Ohyo Admin-chan" sagt Sibylle schläfrig.  
Skuld hört auf zu gähnen und schaut schläfrig und fragend zu ihrer Arbeitskollegin: "Adumin-chan??"  
Sibylle deutet zum Chefadmin, welcher vor ihnen Steht und etwas über Knöpfepollieren erzählt. Skuld steht sofort aufrecht da: "Ohyo Gozaimasu! Admin-sama! Genki Desu ka?"  
"Ihr werdet hier nicht fürs schlafen Bezahlt! Los! Arbeiten!" kommandiert der Chef.  
"Hai!" sagt Skuld und beginnt auf die Bugs einzuhämmern.  
Sibylle kommt langsam aber sicher kommplet auf die wache Seite und beginnt nach einem müden Blick zum Chef mit der Arbeit.   
  
"Na also so geht das," murmelt der Admin und zieht weiter in richtung seines Arbeitsplatzes, er durchquert die Haupthalle wo schon alle Göttinen fleissig an ihren Terminals arbeiten, besteigt dahinter eine Liftplatform und lässt sich in das erhöht gelegene Kommandozimmer tragen. Dort öffnet er den Chefadminprivatkühlschrank, nimmt sich daraus ne Dose Eis Tee und lässt sich in seinen gepolsterten Sessel fallen.  
  
"Ok was steht heute auf dem Programm, hmmm die Amerikaner spinnen mal wieder etwas zu viel,"spricht er zu sich selbst und drückt eine Taste am Kommunikationsdevice. "Chefadmin an Abteilung Amerika reduzieren sie den weird Faktor um 3 und kompensieren sie es in dem sie die überflüssige spannung nach, hmm wie wärs mit Kuala Lumpur umleiten die sind heute was letargisch."   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Calvin - der Grünschopf von vorhin - hat langsam gemerkt, dass es Bugs sind, die er überall sieht und beginnt ohne aufforderung des Admins sie zu eliminieren - Mit einer sechsläufigen 8mm Gratling Gun.  
  
"Und dabei bin ich doch nur für das Technichnische zuständig. Die Bugeliminierung ist doch gar nicht mein..."  
Weiter kommt er nicht, er fällt in ein Bugloch.   
  
Unterdessen bei den Göttinnen.  
"Es ist einfach eine Frechheit!" motzt Skuld.  
"Du meinst das wir alleine alles machen müssen?" erwidert Sibylle, und macht einen Bug platt.  
"Ja, wir haben das letzte Wochenende durchgemacht, und bekommen jetzt nicht mal eine Stunde Schlaf."  
"Nicht zu vergessen das Wochenende davor, und das vorher."  
"Komm, wir Arbeiten besser, sonst werden wir hier nicht fertig."  
  
Kaum hat Skuld den Satz beendet ertönt eine Explosion aus den Nahegelegenen riesigen bequemen Kabelsträngen.   
  
"Hey, könnte jemand dem Frauenzimmer mal sagen,es soll meine Watchdogs in Ruhe lassen !!!!!" reklamiert der Chefdebugger. "Und du kleiner brüll nicht so rum."  
  
Urd - Goddess of the Past - welche gerade bei Yakumo - dem Chefdebugger - verbeigeht hört dessen Bemerkung über Frauenzimmer und Bugs sind Watchdogs: "Hey! Yakumo-chan! Dem Begriff Frauenzimmer muss ich dir recht geben. Aber wegen diesen 'Watchdogs'. Polier mal deine Brille, Watchdogs haben nicht acht Beine!"   
  
Bei dieser Aktion leuchten natürlich ma wieder die Alarmlampen im Admin Büro.  
  
"Waaaarrrrggg, ich bin von Idioten umgeben, welcher Depp beseitigt hier Bugs mit Schusswaffen? Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. PEORRRTHHHHHH SOFORT IN MEIN BÜRO !!!!," donnert es aus dem Chefadmin Büro. Währenddessen lässt er die überwachungskammeras durchlaufen bis er den Schuldigen ausfindig gemacht hat. "CALVIN du solltest doch den Ambrosia spender in der Kantine der Shinigamis reparieren was tust du hier????"   
  
Peorth schaut auf von ihrem Terminal, wo sie gerade ihren Shojo-Manga liest, und flucht etwas. Danach steht sie auf und geht zum Büro des Chefadmins.  
Dort angekommen fragt sie: "Was ist?"   
  
Calvin wird von dem Bugloch wieder ausgespuckt -i eine Besenkammer, dann kriegt er Panik und klopft an die Türe: "Lasst mich hier raus!"  
"Mister, könnten sie mir sagen wo sich das Tendo Dojo befindet?" fragt eine Figur mit einem gelben, schwarzgeflecktem Stirnband und riesen Wanderrucksack den verwirrten und gereizten Calvin.  
  
"Peorth ich könnte doch erwarten das sie diese Debuggerinen etwas unter kontrolle haben? Die legen mal wieder den ganzen Betrieb lahm. Sehen sie sich doch mal das hier an. *Deutet auf nen Bildschirm* Sie haben die Subroutine zur Steuerung des Amerikanischen Senats angeknackst, die leute fangen an sich Intelligent zu verhalten. Das ist eine Katastrophe Stellen sie sich das vor die US of A gefüllt mit INTELLIGENTEN Leuten."   
  
"Ja, Admin-sama. Ich werde mich augenblicklich darum kümmern." erwidert Peorth.  
"Machen sie das, machen sie es gut."  
"Ja Admin-sama." Und mit diesen Worten verlässt Peorth das Büro.  
  
Einge Minuten später sucht sie immer noch nach besagten Göttinnen und beginnt zu rufen: "SKULD! RANKO!"  
Nach dem sie keine Antwort bekommt, geht sie weiter.  
Als sie in einen langen, spärlich beleuchteten Gang enbiegt, härt sie am Ende Hammergeräusche.  
"SKULD! RANKO!" ruft sie noch einmals.  
  
Die Hammergeräusche hören auf: "Was ist P-sensei!"  
  
Peorth hast es wenn jemand ihr einen Spitznamen gibt, noch mehr hasst sie es wenn man sie P-chan nennt, aber am meisten hasst sie es wenn eine bestimmte Göttin sie P-sensei nennt. Sie betohnt dieses Sensei so, das es sich richtig abschätzig und mit vollem Hohn anhört.  
  
Sie ballt ihre Hände zu feusten und geht Zähneknirschend um die Ecke. Dort sieht sie wie Skuld und Sibylle einen Bug nach dem anderen entfernen, aber ab und zu doch ein zwei Bugs verfehlen.  
"Los! Trifft die viecher! Schneller! Das kann sogar Keichi besser! Also wirkli..."  
  
Denn rest kann sie nicht mehr sagen da sich ein Hammer auf ihrem Kopf gemütlich gemacht hat.  
Sibylle entfernt ihren Akane-Hammer wieder von Peorths Kopf und macht weiter mit ihrem Debughammer.  
  
In der Chefetage reisst sich der Chefadmin an den Haaren: "Was habe ich nur getan, um SO einen Job zu bekommen, ich brauch Urlaub ich glaubs ich solte mal wieder das Genesis Backup aufspielen da herrschte noch ruhe und frieden. Ich glaubs ich sollte mich mal abreagieren."  
Der Chefadmin drückt einen knopf und holt einen Joystick hervor, auf dem Bildschrim startet das Spiel Taifun 2k, er wählt Florida als Level und beginnt seinen Taifun durch Häuser zu rammen.   
  
"Schau mal Skuld! Da sind nur noch drei...öhm zwei Bugs übrig." beobachtet Sibylle. Und kümmert sich um einen.  
"Jau, nur noch einer." Sagt Skuld und holt aus um den Letzten zur strecke zu bringen.  
Sibylle beobachtet den Bug, wie er dasitzt und blöd auf der Wäsche guckt. Aus langeweile zählt sie die Beine. 2, 4, 6, ach.. hä? Nur Sieben Beine???  
"STOPP!" ruft Sibylle laut, doch es ist zu spät. Skuld kann ihren Hammer nicht mehr stoppen und trifft den Bug.  
Der Bug macht *poff* und verschwindet. Mit ihm die naheliegende Peorth, und auch fünf beliebige Staubkörnchen von der Wand.  
  
Im Büro der Chefetage beginnt eine Rote Lampe an zu blinken. Und zwar die zweite von Links, unter der hat es ein Schild auf dem steht "Fatal Error in Main System Bios Terra".  
Beinahe gleichzeitig donnern Gepanzerte Stahlplatten vor die Scheiben des Admin Büros und das Licht wechselt in ein düsteres Rot während eine Sirene zu schrillen beginnt.  
Eine Computerstimme beginnt zu plärren:" Achtung Bios Systemfehler Yiggdrasil leitet Notabschaltung ein, nehme subsysteme vom Netz, Amerika offline, Asien offline, Europa offline, Antarktis offline Australien offline. Kernel verliert substanz notbackup läuft......"  
  
Währenddessen tippt der Chefadmin wie wild Kommandos in seine Konsole und versucht den Fehler zu Lokalisieren.  
"Befehl an alle Abteilungen wir gehen in Stand By Mode in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Null"  
  
Im ganzen HQ erlöschen die Lichter und werden von roter Notfall-beleuchtung kurz darauf wieder erhellt, alle Grafischen Displays zeigen jetzt nur noch Texteingabefenster.  
  
Urd sitzt an ihrem Terminal und denkt nur eins: "Shit"  
  
Peorth erwacht durch das Rote licht: "Scheisse"  
  
Calvin findet wieder zurück: "Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
Belldandy ist am Telefon: "Gute Güte"  
  
Sibylle starrt Skuld nur an und murmelt etwas von Stopp und sieben Beine.  
  
Skuld steht mit einem an ihr gewohnten Blick da: "War ich das etwa?"   
  
"Hier spricht der Chefadmin, alle Göttinen und sonstige Angestellte sollen sich bitte auf ihre Positionen begeben, wir haben ein ernsthaftes Problem, wir haben die Kontrolle über unser System verloren bzw ist es stark eingeschränkt, ich konnte die lebenserhaltenden Subrutinen gerade noch auf dem Backup Baum starten, also sind die Menschen derzeit sicher. aber wir müssen den Laden asap zum laufen bringen da wir auch die Siegeleinheiten an den Höllenpforten verloren haben."   
  
In der Hölle reibt sich Mara ihre Hände: "Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert!"  
  
In Yggdrasil unterdessen rennen viele Göttinnen wie vom Fuchs gejagte Hennen durch die Gefilde von Yggdrasil, einige wenige aber können sich beruhigen.  
  
Peorth, Skuld und Sibylle schauen sich an: "Nein! Nicht schon wieder!" sagt Skuld, während Sibylle zum nächst besten Terminal springt und die dort Arbeitende Göttin auf brutalste weise wegschupft.  
"Hey! Was soll das!"  
"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" sagt Sibylle und beginnt auf dem Terminal zu arbeiten.  
  
Skuld setzt sich auf das Terminal neben an und Peorth überwacht die beiden Verblüfft, als sie sieht wie schnell die beiden Befehle eintippen.  
  
Zehn Minuten später beginnt die rote Lampe im Büro des Chefadmins grün zu blinken.  
Und auf dem Schirm deselben kommt eine Meldung mit kleiner Animation daneben: "Ätsch! Wir waren wiedermal schneller! Details & Future"   
  
"Hä? Was soll das jetzt heissen?" Calvin hat mittlerweile seine Arbeit aufgenommen und sieht Hardwarekechnisch wie man mit so einer Situation fertig wird.   
"Ich habe im gesagt, dass er nach Süden gehen soll....ob das stimmte?" überlegt er sich so nebenbei.  
"Hab noch 20 Terminals zugeschaltet. Jetzt wütet mal schön, Mädels!"  
  
Der Chefadmin rauft sich die Haare: "Warg was haben sie getan? Wisst ihr nicht was passiert wen man das BIOS vor den Subroutinen der Kontinente lädt während der Backup Baum noch läuft? Das gibt wieder ein riesen Chaos. Ich muss wohl mal wieder selber alles machen."  
Der Chefadmin berührt mit der Hand den Bildschirm und Befehlscodes schiessen duch seine Augen. die Subsysteme Fahren hoch und der Backupbaum übergibt die Daten wieder an den Hauptbaum, das Licht normalisiert sich wieder und schlusendlich steht alles wieder auf grün mit Siegel.  
"So das hätten wir nur wer schliesst die Höllentore wieder, hmm..."  
Er schnappt sich das Mikrophon: "Details und Futur bitte im Admin Büro Melden."  
  
"Details und Future! Bitte im Admin Büro melden!" ist durch das PA-System zu hören.  
"Skuld, meinst du auch leicht das er wütend ist?" fragt Sibylle.  
"Und zwar sofort!" erklingt es weiter aus den Lautsprechern.  
"Jup, er ist wütend." bestätigt Skuld.  
Peorth lacht sich nur ins Fäustchen als sich die beiden Göttinnen zum Admin-Büro aufmachen.  
  
Vor dem Admin Büro angekommen öffnet Skuld langsam die Tür.  
Der Chefadmin hatt nur darauf gewartet dass sie endlich eintreffen, im Halbdunkeln sitzen erkennt man nur seine rot glühenden Augen. "Details und Future, schön das ihr da seid. Ich habe da einen KLEINEN Auftrag für euch beide, wie ihr vieleicht mitbekommen habt haben die Höllen Tore ihre Siegel verloren, ich möchte das ihr sie erneuert und zwar SOFORT! MACHT DAS IHR WEGKOMMT."   
  
Der Chefdebugger erwacht rüpelhaft geweckt aus seinem Nickerchen: "Hey, kann man hier ned mal gemütlich schlafen? Müsst ihr immer in Panik ausbrechen, wenn ein Fatal Error kommt? Ihr wisst doch, es kann gar nichts passieren."  
  
Details und Future stolpern aus dem Admin Büro und rennen Richtung Ausgang von Yggdrasil. Andere Göttinnnen und wenige Götter schauen ihnen nach, die einen mit Bewunderung, andere mit Verachtung, und einige mit Schadenfreude.  
Skuld und Sibylle bekommen von alldem nichts mit, da sie viel zu beschäftig sind so weit weg vom Admin Büro wegzukommen als möglich.  
  
Nach dem sie etwa eine Stunde unterwegs waren hält Skuld an. Sibylle stoppt einge Meter weiter als sie bemerkt das Skuld nicht mehr rennt: "Skuld-chan? Was ist?"  
"Wo ist das Tor zur Hölle?" fragt sie.  
Sibylle holt eine Karte aus ihrer Taschendimension und Zeigt ihrer Arbeitskollegin und bester Freundin wo denn das Tor zur hölle liegt.  
"Siehst du, genau hier!" - "Oh!"  
Und die beiden Göttinnen rennen weiter in Richtung ihres Zieles.  
  
Nach mehreren Stunden kommen sie endlich beim Tor der Hölle an. Einige wenige Lesserdaemonen tummeln sich davor und spielen Fussball mit einem Schädel.  
  
Skuld und Sibylle sind hinter ein paar Steinen versteckt und planen wie sie an den Lesserdaemonen vorbeikommen.  
"Skuld-chan, nimm einige von deinen Skuld-Bomben in Mara-Mode und verteile sie gleichmässig über das Spielfeld, während die dann abgelenkt sind um nach der Ursache der Explosionen zu suchen, beginne ich das Tor wieder zu versiegeln."  
Skuld nickt nur und bereitet ihre Bomben vor.  
"Auf mein Zeichen.. 3, 2, 1..."   
  
Inzwischen im Admin Büro.  
"So sie haben das Tor erreicht das Wetbüro schliesst gleich, derzeit stehen die Quoten 190 000 zu 1 das sie es schaffen. Die letzten Wetten können plaziert werden, bitte richten sie ihr augenmerk auf den Main Screen."   
  
"Pff, die sind eh unfähig, also wird das nix." sagt sich der Chefdebugger.  
  
Skuld wirft ihre Bomben ins Fussschädelfeld während Sibylle sich langsam zum Tor schleicht.  
Im Fussschädelfeld gehen die Bomben hoch und einige Lesserdaemons zerfetzt es.  
Sibylle unterdessen schleicht hinter einer Torwache hindurch, welcher das Bombige Thearer vor sich genau beobachtet.  
Skuld wirft weitere Bomben nach, so lange sich der Rauch nicht verdichtet hat, und zündet diese darauf.  
In Yggdrasil schauen alle gespannt den beiden Debuggerinnen zu. Der Chefadmin schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
Unterdessen schleicht Sibylle bei der zweiten Torwache vorbei.  
Skuld wirft einige weitere Bomben und diese Explodieren, als sich der Rauch gerade verflüchtigen wollte.  
Weitere Teile von Lesserdaemons fliegen umher, ein Arm trifft Sibylle voll ins Gesicht.  
  
In Yggdrasil liegen die meisten Göttinnen und Götter am Boden vor lachen.  
  
Sibylle wischt sich den Arm von der Stirn und beginnt die Siegel wieder anzubringen.  
Skuld unterdessen wirft weiterhin Bomben verschiedener Arten.  
Der Dunst wird langsam Regenbogenfarben.  
Im Fussschädelfeld liegen nur noch leblose zuckende Körperteile von Lesserdaemons herum.  
Die beiden Torwächter merken langsam das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt.  
Und drehen sich um. Da erblicken sie Sibylle am Zaubern. Sie zeihen ihre Waffen und stürzen auf sie zu.  
Sibylle bemerkt sie nicht, da sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem verschliessen des Tores witmet.  
Skuld hört die Kampfschreie der Wächter und dreht ihren Kopf in diese Richtung und sieht mit schrecken, wie die beiden auf Sibylle zurennen.  
Sie zückt ihre beiden Letzten Skuldbomben und wirft diese auf die Wächter.  
  
In Yggdrasil schauen alle gebannt auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Eine Bombe verfehlt einen Wächter und Detoniert vor diesem auf den Boden.  
Die andere Bombe trifft den anderen Wächter am hinterkopf und zerfetzt bei der Detonation dessen Oberkörper.  
Sibylle setzt zum letzten Spruch des Zaubers an.  
  
In Yggdrasil verfolgen alle gespannt das Geschehen auf dem Mainscreen.  
  
Peorth furzt.  
  
Alle drehen sich zu ihr um: "Ähm.. Sorry??"  
Alle wenden sich wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu.  
Der Chefadmin macht sich eine gedankliche Notiz das er noch ein Wörtchen mit Peorth zu reden hat.  
  
Der erste Wächter stolpert über das von der ersten Bombe im Boden erzeugte Loch.  
Skuld sieht das dieser Wächter mit seiner Waffe im Fall die andere Debuggerin streifen wird.  
Diese unterdessen ist fast fertig.  
Der Wächter streckt seine Waffe aus.  
Skuld ruft: "Achtung!!!"  
Sibylle beendet den Spruch und dreht ihren Kopf zu Skuld, ihre langen Haare wehen in den von der Zentrifugalkraft erzeugten Winden.  
Die Waffe des Wächters schneidet durch die Haare.  
Das Tor ist wieder versiegelt.  
Die Haare von Sibylle sind kürzer.  
Der Wächter bekommt ein sehr wehtuhendes Gehämmer zu spühren.  
Der Chefadmin kocht vor Wut.  
  
Calvin lacht sich ins Fäustchen, da er als einziger auf die beiden Gesetzt hat.  
  
Skuld und Sibylle kehren deprimiert heim.   
  
"rausschhhh Chefadmin an Details und Futur, na ihr habts doch geschaft und wenn ihr schon in der gegend seig geht ihr gleich beim MC Hell vorbei und bringt mit mein bestelltes Mittagessen mit, und wehe es ist nicht mehr warm wenn es hier ankommt dann lass ich eure anbindung auf analog niveau reduzieren."   
  
"Yo-Kay! Reservationsnummer 666" sagt Sibylle ins Mobiltelefon und klappt dieses zu.  
"Was wollte er denn noch?" fragt Skuld.  
"Er will das wir ihm sein bestelltes Mittagessen bei McHell abholen."  
"Wo ist der denn?"  
"Ich denke der ist da gleich um die Ecke.."  
  
Als sie um die Ecke gehen trauen sie ihren Augen nicht.  
Vor ihnen steht ein Imposantes dunkles Gebäude, darum herum hat es bös geneigte Kreaturen aller Art. Lesserdaemons, Yumas, Tentakelmonster und vieles mehr.  
Auf der ganzen vorderen Front auf der Höhe der zweiten Etage sind zwei grosse rote Bögen die ein M bilden, daneben ein normal rotes kleines c und dann in Flammen der Schriftzug Hell.  
  
"Wow! Dieser Laden weiss was eine gute Aufmachung ist." sagt Sibylle. Skuld starrt einfach nur durch ein Fenster auf eine Frisur mit pinken Haaren.  
"Skuld-chan! Kommst du?" fragt Sibylle, als sich aber Skuld nicht dazu bewegt ihr zu folgen zerrt sie sie einfach mit.  
  
Sie gehen in durch den Riesigen eingang und werden gleich mal mit einer langen Teke mit vielen Kassen konfrontiert, über der Tecke sind die einzelnen Menüs und Essenswaren angeschrieben, mit den Preisen.  
  
Nach etwa 15 Minuten Wartezeit kommen sie an die Kasse und werden von einem Golem gefragt: "Was darfs sein?"  
"Öhm, wir sind im Auftrag des Chefadmins hier um sein bestelltes Mittagessen abzuholen. Reservationsnummer 666." sagt Sibylle. Während Skuld verzweifelt nach der pinken Frisur von vorher sucht.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken kehrt der Golem mit einem grossen Sack mit 'Essen' wieder an die Kasse.  
  
"Hier, das macht dann.." er tippt einige male in die Kasse "45 Goldstücke."  
Sibylle schaut den Golem ungläubig an: "Was?"  
Der Kassierer wird langsam wütend: "45 Goldstücke, es ist nichts umsonst!"  
Sibylle holt mit den Zähne knirschend die Goldstücke hervor und gibt sie dem Golem in die Hand. Dieser gibt ihr eine Quittung und den Sack mit dem 'Essen' für den Chefadmin.  
Grummelnd geht sie aus dem Lokal während sie denn Sack und Skuld hinterherzieht. "Wo zum Henker ist hier eine Steckdose?"   
  
Nachdem Sibylle mit Müh und not eine Steckdose gefunden hat Teleportiert sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck - Bestehend aus Skuld und Sack - wieder zurück zu Yggdrasil.  
  
Sie geht direktenweges zum Admin Büro und klopft an die Türe.   
"Herein," schnautzt der Boss als er sieht das sein essen da ist huscht doch ein lächeln über sein Gesicht das sich aber sofort wieder verfinstert, r schnappt sich den Sack, schmeisst Sybille nen 50 Goldstück Sack zu und meint:" Das müsste reichen so und ihr beiden macht nun mal Frei bis morgen um 10.00 wir wollen ja ned vom Universellen Arbeitsamt für Göttinen verklagt werden wegen zu langen Arbeitszeiten."   
"Arigato." bedanken sich die beiden Debuggerinnen und verlassen das Büro.  
  
Im Büro sitzt der Admin und Mampft einen Daemonburger.  
  
Kaum haben die beiden Göttinnen die Chefetage verlassen beginnen sie einen Freudentanz aufzuführen! "Frei! Wir haben Frei bekommen!"  
  
Peorth lugt von ihrem Terminal hervor und murmelt irgendetwas von Anfängerglück.  
  
"Und? Was sollen wir machen?" Fragt Sibylle.  
"Ich hab da ein Packet beko..." weiter kommt Skuld nicht, da Sibylle sie am Arm packt und zu ihren Zimmern rennt.   
  
  
---------------------  
Kommentar erwünscht.  
Akutellste Version hier: http://www.mangaforum.org/showthread.php?s=&threadid=1218 


	2. Sekretärin für jederman?

Ich liebe es Chefadmin zu sein (Und von so was ist das Schicksal der Welt abhängig)  
2/7  
Oh! My Goddess!, Der Schweizer in Nerima 2, Mangaforum.org  
GoDetails, GI  
Yggdrasil@oelk.org  
Das Leben in Yggdrasil aus der sicht von Administratoren und Debuggerinnen.  
PG  
Parody, Humor, Self Insert (Typ B)  
Vieles gehört GoDetails und GI, aber auch Kosuke Fujishima.  
  
Dienstag Morgen 2.00  
  
Der nimmermüde Chefadmin sitzt wie immer noch in seinem Büro übrwacht die Nachtschicht und schaut nebenher Irdisches TV. Da kommt ihm auf einmal ein gedanke, all diese Bosse im Fernsehen haben eine hübsche Sekretärin, eigentlich könnte er auch sowas gebrauchen das ihm immer frischen Kaffe kocht.   
  
Dienstag Morgen 10.00  
  
Übrall in Yggdrasil hängen auf einmal Zettel mit der Aufschrift, Chefadmin sucht Sekretärin vorstellkungsgespräche ab 12.00 in seinem Büro.  
  
  
Skuld und Sibylle kommen von ihrem freien Nachmittag zurück und sehen ein Zettel.  
"Chefadmin sucht Sekretärin, Vorstellkungsgespräche ab 12.00 in seinem Büro." liest Skuld.  
"Wenn möglich jung und hübsch." liest Sibylle das Kleingedruckte.  
"Hey! Das währ doch was für dich! Ne?" sagt Skuld.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Natürlich, du musst nur noch den Kaffee für ihn kochen. Kein hartes Debuggen mehr." erklärt Skuld.  
"Kein hartes Debuggen mehr..." driftet Sibylle ab und beginnt zu träumen.  
Skuld unterdessen auch: "Kein hartes Debuggen mehr..."  
  
Fünf Sekunden vergehen und dann sagen beide simultan: "Ich bewirb mich mal."  
  
Am anderen Ende von Yggdrasil hat Peorth die gleiche Idee.  
  
Zwei Stunden Später vor dem Büro des Chefadmins.  
Diverse junge hübsche Göttinnen haben sich herausgeputzt und warten auf ihr Vostellungsgespräch, darunter auch die beiden berühmt berüchtigten Debuggerinnen und deren Vorgesetzte P-sensei.   
  
  
"Okay dan wollen wir mal die erste Kandidatin herein bitten,"murmelt der Chefadmin v. D. und bittet die erste herein."   
  
Rind - Goddess of War - geht ins Büro.   
  
"Ah Rinda grüss dich ich habe nun drei Fragen beantworte sie bitte warheitsgemäss damit ich sehen kann ob du geeignet bist." Beginnt der Chedadmin.  
  
"1. Die Menschen haben mich ma wieder an den rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Ich stehe kurz davor den Roten Knopf zu drücken was tust du?"  
  
"Ich werde ihre Taktische Massnahme analysieren und wenn nötig sie aufhalten." antwortet Rind.  
  
"2. Details und Future versuchen zu mir vorgelassen zu werden weil sie eine Gehaltserhöhung haben wollen und ausserdem noch Sonderurlaub beantragen wollen. Deine Reaktion?"  
  
"Die beiden Abschütteln oder es ihnen Ausreden."  
  
"3. Ich verlange nach etwas zu trinken was reichst du mir?"  
  
"Eine Dose Eistee."   
  
"Hmmmm erstaunlich erstaunlich ich denke ich behalte dich Und wichtig NIEMALS den Boss aufhalten wen er den Knopf drücken will, es könnte dich mehr als deine Lizenz kosten."  
  
Rind verbeugt sich: "Hai"   
  
Der Chefadmin kuckt nach draussen und verkündet:"Sorry hab mich schon entschieden versuchts doch mal bei Yakumo der braucht auch noch ne Sekretärin."   
  
Sämtliche Göttinnen verlassen den Platz vor dem Büro des Chefadmins und gehen ihren täglichen Tätigkeiten nach.  
  
"So gemein, und ich war mir so sicher das ich diese Stellung bekommen würde!" sagt eine etwas niedergeschlagene Peorth.  
"Was solls, dann Debuggen wir halt weiter, nicht war Skuld-chan?" sagt eine hoffnungsvolle Sibylle.  
"Wuaaaahh!" heult Skuld.   
  
Rind unterdessen arbeitet sich in ihre Tätigkeiten als Sekretärin für den Chefadmin ein.  
Telefone entgegennehmen, Ausdrucke bringen, TV-Sender wechseln, Überwachungskameras begutachten und natürlich denn Herrn Admin mit genügend Eistee versorgen.  
Da klingelt das Telefon.  
  
"Yggdrasil, Chefadmin-Büro, Rind am Apparat, sie wünschen?"  
"Guten Tag, dürfte ich mit Admin-kun sprechen?"  
"Einen Augenblick bitte." Rind deckt mit ihrer Hand das Mikro ab wendet sich zum Admin.  
"Admin-sama! Ein Telefon für sie."  
"Von wem?" fragt der Admin zurück"  
Rind haltet wieder den Hörer ans Ohr: "Wer ist am Apparat?"  
"Hild."  
Rind wendet sich wieder an den Admin: "Hild."  
"Wieso hämmern sie ihren Kopf gegen die Schaltzentrale?"   
  
"Arg was will diese Person von mir? na ja."  
Der Admin nimmt den Hörer von der Gabel: "Hier Yggdrasil Chefadministration Admin am Apparat sie wünschen?"  
Er hört ein bisschen zu. "Hmmm sie wollen Urd besuchen. Aha aha sie hat Geburtstag und sie wollen sie überraschen."  
Er hört ein bisschen weiter zu. "Aber sie kennen doch die Vorschriften wissen sie was Kami-sama mit mir anstellt wen er erfährt das ich sie ohne Antrag hier reingelassen habe."  
Weiteres Gerede vond er anderen Seite: "Aha aha ok ich werde ihnen eine Göttin vorbeischicken mit den nötigen Formularen mal sehen was ich tun kann."  
Der Admin legt den Hörer zurück in die Gabel und wendet sich an seine Sekretärin: "Rind bestellen sie doch bitte Details in mein Büro ich habe da einen Job zu erledigen."  
  
Rind - Goddess of War - geht durch die weiten lange Gänge von Yggdrasil und stoppt vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift: Details Mediacenter. Darunter ein Zettelchen.  
Rind nimmt das Zettelchen in die Hand und liest es: "Bin bei Skuld."  
Sie heftet das Zettelchen wieder zurück an die Türe und geht weiter.  
Sie Stoppt bei einer weiteren Türe etwa 500 Meter weiter mit der Aufschrift: Future Labs; Skuld Denki.  
Darunter in hastigen Kanji: "Achte deine Schritte."  
  
Details und Future sind gerade dabei ein neues Gadget aus dem Hause Skuld Denki auszuprobieren, da klopft es an der Türe.  
"Herein?" ruft Skuld. Rind tretet ein: "Rind hier, Ranko, du wirst beim Chefadmin verlangt."  
"Oh! Hat die liebe Details wieder mal etwas falsch gemacht?" sagt Skuld sarkastisch.  
"Ach! Halt doch die klappe, wird schon schiefgehen." erwiedert Sibylle und folgt Rind zum Chefadmin.  
  
Skuld testet weiter an ihrem neuen Maschinchen: "Ein glück das er nicht mich gerufen hat."   
"Da bist du ja!"  
Calvin kommt reichlich angeheitert Skuld entgegen, wobei er beinahe mit der Türe ins Labor fällt.  
"Dank euch habe ich ein kleineres Vermögen gewonnen! Das wird gefeiert! Kommt, lasst uns eine Party veranstalten, bis wir alle sternhageldicht sind."  
Er schiebt sie einen Partyraum von der grösse des Tronsaales vom Luvre, wo bereits eine unmenge von Buffets, eine Laser-, eine Disco- und eine Nebelanlage sammt zugehöriger Musiklautsprechern und DJ bereits stehen.  
"So, und wo ist eigentlich Sibylle? Die hol ich auch noch gleich!"  
  
  
"Ah Details treten sie ein," wird sie vom Admin begrüsst. "Ich habe da einen Auftrag der wie geschaffen für sie ist, Rind wird ihnen draussen einige Formulare übergeben die sie ALLE bitte zu Hild in die Unterwelt bringen müssen. Und sie werden ihr helfen sie DETAILGETREU auszufüllen. Wie sie es machen ist egal hauptsache dass und kein Wort zu Urd, sonst werden sie aufs übelste bestraft. Und nun raus mit ihnen ich muss Amerikaner pisacken gehen."  
  
Kaum steht Details wieder im vorraum deutet Rind auf einen gut 1 Meter hohen Stapel aus Formularen im Ecken.  
  
"Ranko? Wieso hämmern sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand?" fragt eine verwirrte Rind.  
Sibylle hört auf zu hämmern und schaut verlegen zu Rind: "Ähm, ist gut gegen Kopfschmerzen... *autsch*."  
"Diese Formulare müssen sie der Magnaregentin persönlich vorbeibtingen und ihr helfen diese Auszufüllen." erklärt Rind.  
"Hai..." erwiedert Sibylle, während sich in riesen Schweisstropfen bildet.  
Sibylle nimmt den Stapel Formulare vorsichtig vom Boden hoch und Balanciert damit aus dem Büro heraus.  
Einmal draussen verfrachtet sie den ganzen Stapel in ihre Taschendimension.  
  
Skuld unterdessen wird von Calvin in den Partyraum gestossen. "Hey! Das war ein wichtiges Experi..." es verschlägt ihr die Sprache als sie den Berg von Eiscréme erblickt.  
"Eis! Eis! Ganz viel Eis! Pfoten weg!! Das ist MEINS! MEINMEINMEINMEIN!!!"  
Kaum hat sich Calvin wieder vom Schock einer blitzschnellen Skuld erhohlt beginnt diese den gesammten Eisvorrat wegzuessen.  
  
Sibylle interdessen ist auf dem weg zur Hölle.  
"Wieso immer ich? Diese Woche kann nur noch besser werden." murmelt sie vor sich hin: "Zuerst hatten wir eine endlose Bugplage, die nicht aufhören wollte. Dann noch einen Siebenbeinigen Bug, ein zu versiegelndes Höllentor und jetzt? Darf ich diesen Stapel von Formularen..." sie nimmt ein Foto von dem Stapel hervor: "zur Magnaregentin der Hölle bringen und ihr auch noch helfen diese Auszufüllen."  
Sibylle schaut das Foto skeptisch an: "Wer kommt überhaupt auf die Idee ein Foto eines Aktenstapels zu machen?" und wirft es über die Schulter.  
  
"DEEEEEETAAAILS! Wo bist duuuuuu?!" tönt es plötzlich sehr fröhlich aus allen Lautsprechern in Yggdrasil.  
"Lass alles liegen und flichen und chon feiern! Ischt echt coool hier!"  
Dazu lehrt Calvin noch schnell eine Falsche Sake, die er mittgenommen hat.  
  
Der Magen der Gesuchten meldet sich unterdessen und teilt ihr mit das er etwas benötigt. Sibylle reibt sich den Bauch und schaut auf die Uhr: "Zwei Uhr Nachmittags, kein wunder. Hatte ja kein Mittagessen. Mal schauen wo es hier was zu Essen gibt."  
Sie schaut sich um und erblickt zwei grosse rote Bögen die ein M ergeben.  
"Cool, hier hats nen McHell!" und mit diesen Worten stürmt sie auf das Lokal zu.  
  
Calvin unterdessen sucht immer noch verzweifelt nach der zweiten Debuggerin.   
  
*Rzzz Rzzz Rzzz* Blinkt eine Leuchttafel in Yggdrasil, auf diesem ist zu sehen: "Sekretärin für die Harten Aufgaben für die Hilfe des Chef Debuggers gesucht. Position: Unter dem Chef Debugger aber über dem Chef Admin. Arbeitszeit und Aufgaben: Siehe Chef Debugger."  
Ein Pfeil zeigt auf einen Leeren schön weichen Lederseseel, der zu einer Liege aufgefahren werden kann.  
  
Sibylle verlässt mit einer Tüte 'Essen' den McHell und mampft glücklich an einem Burger.  
  
Urd geht gerade beim Büro des Chefdebuggers vorbei und sieht den Zettel und den Pfeil.  
"Yakumo-chan?" fragt sie in einer verführerischen Stimme: "Ist die Stelle als Sekretärin noch frei?"  
  
Der Chefadmin geniesst seinen Eistee.  
  
Sibylle unterdessen kommt mampfent beim Tor der Hölle an.  
"Was wollen sie?" fragt einer der beiden neuen Wächter.  
"Ich muss einen Stapel Formulare zu Frau Hild bringen." erklärt sie wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
Der Wächter fängt an zu Stottern: "Zu. zu zu de der Mag Mag Magna.." - "Ja, zu der Magnaregentin." hilft sie ihm.  
"Beim Empfang links fünfte Etage rechter Gang letzte Türe."  
erklärt der andere Wächter.  
Sibylle verlällst die beiden und geht denn ihren angegeben Weg.   
  
Die Dämonen und Yumas und all die anderen Gestallten in der Hölle blicken sich nach der jungen Göttin um. Eine Göttin ist ja nicht etwas das man alle Tage in der Hölle sieht. Noch weniger eine junge gutaussehende Göttin mit einem Hammer auf dem Rücken.  
Viele lassen aber von ihr ab sobald sie erfahren das sie unterwegs zur Maganregentin ist. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
  
Die junge Göttin kommt bei ihrer Destination an, einem riesigen schön verzierten Tor. Sie hebt ihre Hand zum Klopfen da ertönt eine melodiesche Stimme: "Herein."  
  
In Yggdrasil unterdessen stopft Skuld sich mit Eiscréme voll, während Calvin immer noch nach der anderen Debuggerin sucht. Yakumo hat dafür ein Vorstellungsgespräch vor sich.   
  
"Hmmm?" gähnt der Chefdebugger.  
"So lange der Sessel frei ist, ist die Stelle frei."  
Und hiermit beginnt der Chefdebugger die gleiche Frageprozedur wie der Chefadmin: "1.) Aber was machst du wenn Skuld wieder mal wie wild hämmert?"  
  
"Einen Blitzzauber und einen Becher Eis und sie ist ruhig." Antwortet Urd.  
  
"2.) Was machst du wenn der Chef Admin wieder mal meint, er sei der Chef hier drinn und nur rum brüllt?"  
  
"Einen Blitzzauber und eine Dose Eistee und er ist ruhig."  
  
"3.) Was machst du an einem Tag an dem es keine wirklichen Bugs zu flicken gibt?"  
  
"Geniesse das Wetter und lassen den Chefdebugger in frieden."  
  
"4.) Was bringst du mir, wenn ich durst habe?" Er versteckt den Modernen Getränke und Waren Automat neben dem Sessel.  
  
"Ein Modernes getränk nach wahl aus dem von ihnen Versteckten Automaten."  
  
"5.) Was sagst du wenn der Chef Admin wieder mal Knöpfchen drücken will?"  
  
"Keine Panik."  
  
"6.) Weist du wo der Schlüssel steckt, um den Chef Admin einzu schliessen?"  
  
Sie hält den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand. "Hier."   
  
"Aem, im Fummeln bist du gut, der war eigendlich in meinem Hosensack. Aber du hast den Job, und automatisch tritt Punk 3 in Kraft."  
  
Urd lehnt sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und lässt den Chefdebugger in frieden.  
  
Unterdessen in Nidheg, tretet Sibylle - Göttin des Details - wagemutig ins Büro von Hild - der Magnaregentin - ein.  
  
Hild sitzt hinter einem teuer aussehenden Schreibtisch in einem sehr bequem und teuer aussehenden Sessel und schaut verführerisch und hinterhältig zu Sibylle.  
  
"Guten Tag meine Liebe, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" fragt die Magnaregentin.  
"Öhm.. Hallo. Ich habe hier ein paar Formulare die ich mit Ihnen ausfüllen soll." erwiedert die Göttin und holt einen 100 Centimeter hohen Stapel an Formularen hervor und legt sie auf den Tisch.  
Hild fasst sich an den Kopf: "Oh nein! Mit welchem Papierkram werde ich denn hier wieder grauslicherweise überschüttet! Möge Gott mir beistehen!"  
"Apropos Göttlichen Beistandes, ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen."  
  
Hild schaut von den Papieren auf und begutachtet die Göttin zum ersten mal genau.  
Fünf Sekunden später stürzt sich die Magnaregentin auf die Göttin und umarmt sie: "Na bist du nicht ein Niedliches Göötlein! Du siehst ja fast so aus wie meiner Tochter's Schwester Skuld!"  
"..Luft ...Atmen ...Loslassen." stottert die Umarmte.  
Hild lässt von ihr gehen: "Oh.. 'Tschuldigung. Du sagst du hilfst mir mit den Formularen?"  
Sibylle nickt nur.  
"Gut, komm rüber, auf die andere Seite, dann können wir das machen."  
Hild geht zurück zu ihrem Sessel und deutet auf den Stapel Formulare. "Komm! Ich beisse nicht, nicht fest."  
  
Sibylle geht wiederwillig auf die andere Seite des Tisches und steht neben Hild und beginnt Formulare auszufüllen.  
  
  
Im Büro des Chefdebuggers schaut Urd ein bisschen Irdisches Fernsehen.   
  
Der Chefadmin gähnt und drückt auf eine Taste und 10 Monitore ploppen aus dem Debbug-Privat Baum und alle laden simultan diverseste Foren.  
"So mal sehen was da wieder läuft."  
  
In Nidheg unterdessen sind eine Göttin und eine Magnaregentin damit beschäftig einen Stapel Formulare auszufüllen.  
  
Hild sitzt auf dem Bequemen Sessel und Sibylle auf dem Tisch. Beide sehr damit beschäftigt Formulare auszufüllen das sie nicht merken das ein rotes Lämpchen blinkt. Darunter hat es ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Göttin im System."   
  
"Ah ist das leben schön wen Details und Future mal ruhig sind", murmelt der Chefadmin und nippt an seinem gekühlten Eis Tee.  
  
"Nur was mach ich nun ich denke ich werde mal sehne ob Kami Denki paar neue sachen anbietet, ah ich glaubs das brauchen wir hier unbedingt. Rind-san bestellen sie bei Kami Denki doch bitte den neuen Weterkontroll Terminal mit sonderoption auf besoners gemeine Naturkatastrophen, wir arbeiten hier immer noch mit dem Uraltsystem das Random mässig quatsch baut."   
  
Unterdessen in Nidheg, Hild und Sibylle füllen die letzten Formulare nach stundenlangen Ausfüllen aus.  
  
"Puh." Die Göttin wischt sich den Schweiss von der Stirn: "Endlich fertig."  
"Danke, Sibylle-chan." bedankt sich Hild. Und reicht ihren Stapel.  
Sibylle verfrachtet sämtliche Stapel in ihre Taschendimension.  
"Danke nochmals. Wann werde ich bescheid kriegen?" fragt Hild.  
"Ich denke das sollte heute noch erledigt werden können." erwiedert eine hämmisch grinsende Sibylle.  
"OK, Baibai!" verabschiedet sich Hild und macht was eine Magnaregentin eben so macht.  
  
Kaum ist Sibylle aus Nidheg raus knurrt ihr Magen.  
"Hmmm.. ich denke ich geh vorher noch beim McHell vorbei." denkt sie sich. Und schaut auf die Uhr: "Wow! Schon 1942!"  
Und mit diesen Worten rennt sie zum McHell. Holt sich ein Menü zum mitnehmen und teleportiert sich zurück in den Himmel.  
  
Dort angekommen rennt sie mit dem Burger in der Hand zum Admin-Büro.   
  
Details stürmt an Rind vorbei und bleibt vor dem gemütlich Eistee trinkenden Admin stehen und holt die Formulare aus der Taschendimension und Knallt sie auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
Dieser nimmt sich das erste Blatt liest es durch und meint "Ok mehr brauch ich ned zu wissen sie kann kommen ich werde ihr das gleich ma Mitteilen, und nun zu dir Details ich hab da noch n kleinen Job, siehst du diese Person da auf dem Bildschirm, ein Erdling namens Proto Type. Ich werde mir mal n spass erlauben, sorg dafür das jede Frau die ihn sieht die Flucht ergreift. Das wäre alles."  
  
Nachdem Details das Büro verlassen hat lässt er Rind eine verbindung zu Hild herstellen und bestätigt ihr eine Besuchsdauer von 12 Stunden.   
  
Kaum hat Details das Büro verlassen geht sie zu ihrem Terminal, dort angekommen beginnt sie ihren Kopf gegen dieses einzuhämmern.  
  
Nach etwa fünf Minuten hört sie auf, wegen den Ruhestörungsmeldungen die von anderen Göttinnen bei ihr eingegangen sind.  
"Wenigstens hats momentan nicht so viele Bugs, damit sollte Skuld-chan alleine zurecht kommen." sagt sie sich, und macht sich an die Arbeit.   
  
  
---------------------  
Kommentar erwünscht.  
Akutellste Version hier: http://www.mangaforum.org/showthread.php?s=&threadid=1218 


End file.
